Love Scramble
LOVE☆Scramble is the first puzzle game from Voltage Inc. and is currently only available in Japanese. This game features characters from various released Voltage games. Overview List of Voltage games included: Be My Princess Title.png|Be My Princess|link=Be My Princess Myforgedwedding.png|My Forged Wedding|link=My Forged Wedding Seduced Start.png|Seduced in the Sleepless City|link=Seduced in the Sleepless City Love Letter From Thief X Title.jpg|Love Letter from Thief X|link=Love Letter from Thief X Koibitosp.png|My Sweet Bodyguard|link=My Sweet Bodyguard 10dayswithmydevil.jpg|10 Days with My Devil|link=10 Days with My Devil Kissed.png|Kissed by the Baddest Bidder|link=Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Mpd start.png|Metro PD: Close to You|link=Metro PD: Close to You Koyoi Start.png|Enchanted in the Moonlight|link=Enchanted in the Moonlight Her Love in the Force Title.jpg|Her Love in the Force|link=Her Love in the Force Star-Crossed Myth.png|Star-Crossed Myth|link=Star-Crossed Myth Scandal in the Spotlight.jpg|Scandal in the Spotlight|link=Scandal in the Spotlight Samurai Love Ballad.jpg|Samurai Love Ballad|link=Samurai Love Ballad Era of Samurai Code of Love - Title.jpg|Era of Samurai: Code of Love|link=Era of Samurai: Code of Love Prologue The story starts with an unknown man talking about how the world is corrupt and needs to be eliminated. To do so, there is a legend that says "The Seven Jewels" and a "Jewel of Maiko" are needed to complete this. The scene changes to you walking home from work at night. You feel as if danger is lurking so you start to walk faster when suddenly a man dressed in black began appeared in front of you. The man, Will, seems to be talking to another man using a device that shows a holographic image of a man. Will tries to take you with him, but you refused and quickly ran away from him. With no other choice, Will summoned a monster to catch you. Unfortunately, you trip on a rock and fall down. As the monster was about to catch you, three men appeared and transformed into white uniforms to save you. You wake up in what seems to be a hospital room. There, you meet Rabyi, a support monster working at Shields. Shields is an organization that is working directly under the King's order to maintain world peace. Rabyi explained that the man that tried to kidnap you was from Noir, a mysterious group that is seeking for the destruction of the world. Rabyi also explained that the three men who saved you are from the first corps of Shields. You are brought to an alternate world where Shields and Noir exists.The first chapter ends with Rabyi dragging you to meet the other members of Shields. The Characters Shields Noir Others Category:Games Category:Japanese Category:Puzzle Category:Yamato Kougami Category:Kyohei Rikudoh Category:Akito Kakiuchi Category:Keith Alford Category:Noel Aijima Category:Subaru Ichiyanagi Category:Soryu Oh Category:Joshua Lieben Category:Iori Enjo Category:Akechi Mitsuhide Category:Sanada Yukimura Category:Kota Igarashi Category:Date Masamune Category:Roberto Button Category:Katakura Kojuro Category:Glenn J. Casiraghi Category:Yuzuki Kitaoji Category:Ota Kisaki Category:Mizuki Fujisaki Category:Tokugawa Ieyasu Category:Uesugi Kenshin Category:Satsuki Kitaoji Category:Edward Levaincois Category:Oda Nobunaga Category:Kirigakure Saizou Category:Daichi Katsuragi Category:Hiroshi Kirisawa Category:Ryoichi Hirose Category:Ren Shibasaki Category:Wilfred A. Spencer Category:Eisuke Ichinomiya Category:Seiji Goto Category:Hideki Ishigami Category:Ayumu Shinonome Category:Maeda Toshiie Category:Miyabi Category:Tadanobu Nomura Category:Leon Category:Haruhito Amano Category:Kakeru Kamui Category:Soji Okita Category:Sanosuke Harada Category:Takuto Hirukawa